You're Mine!
by Nakamura Urashiwaka
Summary: The Digimon Kaiser put a special dark ring on Daisuke. The Digidestined want him back but Ken sure don't want to let go is precious lover.*Chapter1 revised*
1. I will catch you!

You're Mine!  
  
By: Nakamura Urashiwaka  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
I will catch you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters here. So don't sue me 'cause all u will get is my cat's food and I don't want him to starve! ^_^(His name is Heero! Don't ask ok!)  
  
I wonder if there are actually some people who read the disclaimer. X_X....  
  
IoI: And this fanfiction contains yaoi (male X male, guy x guy) relationship. Take yourself as warned this is Ken and Daisuke love, call that a Kensuke or Daiken. You don't like it? Fine, just don't read it.  
  
IoI IoI: I forgot, I may not follow exactly the episode where I took it from, I just can't remember everything.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
'I wonder...how?...I do I feel in love with him?...Love is so simple but yet too hard for me! I can't be in love with my foe?? ...Can't I?....'  
  
''Master, the digidestiny are here like you wanted!'' said Wormmon to his young but yet so terrible master: the Digimon Kaiser. 'I wish he could only understand a little of what he did,...I am so powerless..., I wish I could at least help you, Ken, even if it is for evil.' How many times did he think that? He didn't know.  
  
"Perfect! Let the game begin!" said Ken while his slaves were trembling from his laugh. 'Daisuke you're mine!'  
  
It was like an obsession. He would first make Daisuke's friends vanish. It was so simple, without them it will be easy to make him fall in his trap. He didn't have any doubts that he'd follow is voice when he'd call him. This boy was so impulsive, unlike him. But in his eyes, Daisuke's impulsivity was not all wrong. Like today, when he wounded by accident Ken's leg so he would not score one more point.  
  
'And he apologise to me! Sweet little Daisuke do you only have an idea of who I am? This will be really fun to see how you will take all this even if I already know...'  
  
"Is your leg ok, Ken?" The Kaiser was cut short in his thoughts.  
  
"NEVER CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE THAN MASTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL  
  
YOU?"  
  
Poor Wormmon was always scared when Ken yelled loudly. But why was he scared anyways?  
  
'Ken never hurt me or anything like that. Of course he kicked me a couple of times...'  
  
"Where are they know Wormmon? Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes master, they're almost here. The imperial escort is ready!" said an overjoyed Wormmon. 'I don't know why Ken is so happy about this but it looks like it's making him grin!'  
  
"Let's get going Wormmon. I don't want to miss the show!"  
  
"Y-Yes master!!"  
  
'Let's see… did I forget something? ...Oh do I have Daisuke's dark ring? Yes, I have it! Without it, all of this will be for nothing'  
  
He had carefully made this special ring for Daisuke. Unlike the other dark rings it would not suppress his consciousness. It would only erase his past memories and put all Daisuke's trust in Ken. Now Ken's problem was more about where he would place the ring.  
  
'The neck?... Arck, it will be in the way! If I place it on one ankle, he will break it for sure. He moves so much. Well I suppose the best place is the wrist... Oh well…' In fact Ken, disliked the idea that he needed the dark ring to seduce Daisuke, but he was sure that the boy's heart would never give up on his friends. That's why Ken wanted to use it as his advantage so he could see his Dai-chan beg and even give up is own life. After that, it will be easy to make him accept the ring and because he would accept it willingly, there would be no return for him. Most of all Ken wanted Daisuke to put the ring on himself.  
  
'The only thing I dislike is to have to keep Veemon with us. Mmmm... Well Wormmon will like to have some one to share his feelings.'  
  
Taking Daisuke means also take his Digipartner too. He knew that too well himself, having  
  
to keep his worthless Wormmon. 'But I must say he does a great secretary.'  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
*Yeah, I know a big part of the episode is missing, but you can see it on TV so it's not all lost!:P  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
"If you want me to spare your friends you must beg for it!"  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
"You heard me right! Now: Please master! Spare my friends"  
  
"Davish no, don't listen to him!" But Daisuke only put himself on his knees.  
  
"Please master, spare my friends!"  
  
'Is he really serious, if what he wants is only to see me beg him, it's not really hard. He must have something else in mind, but what?'  
  
'Let's play a little more with him!'  
  
"Please master spare my worthless friends!"  
  
"Please master, spare my worthless friends!"  
  
"Davish..."  
  
Evil laugh spread through the Valley of No Return "You don't know how good it is to see you like that!"  
  
And then Ken offered him to choose the one of his friends he would spare. Of course Daisuke wouldn't do it, but Ken was a little scared he would choose that girl: Kari. He wanted him to give up life, not to try to save one Bakemon in disguise. He must add pressure to be sure it works.  
  
'A little more and he is mine.'  
  
"Time's up! Who do you choose?"  
  
"I-I can't-t choose, they're all my friends."  
  
"Well in that case, I will kill them all."  
  
"NO WAIT! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"  
  
'That's it, give your life to me Daisuke. Soon you will be my toy.'  
  
"Mmmm... Interesting."  
  
'Let's scare him a little!'  
  
"Alright then, I will take your life instead."  
  
'That's what he wanted. To kill me? He should've I said so first! Wait...Daisuke, baka! You do not give your life to the first one that wants it! That's why he is a genius and you a complete idiot.'  
  
Out of nowhere Daisuke's real friends appeared to save him. (Maybe Ken should've taken better care of them.)  
  
'Oh no! Now how do I do to get Daisuke? I must absolutely have him.'  
  
"...I'm taking you down with me." Daisuke yelled and it was all Ken could hear.  
  
'Great now that I'm closer to him it will be more easy!' As they were both going down the cliff.(It just was written on his face. I never saw anybody smile like that while his back must really hurt! Oh! Love...Love...)  
  
(Author's note: Now it's really not like the episode.)  
  
"Grrr. That's enough! You made a fool of me twice in a same day."  
  
'There! You're not that innocent! You should see who I am now."  
  
"What are you saying? Hey! Where did you get that cut on your leg?? errrkkk... you're..."  
  
"That's right! I'm Ken Ichijouchi." The Digimon Kaiser took off his glasses for Daisuke to see. "And  
  
now is the time to say goodbye to you Digidestiny." He said, pretending to go away.  
  
"Get him Flamedramon!" said Daisuke to his Digipartner." We're not letting him get away with this."  
  
'You hurt me Ken. Why can't you understand me? Why can't I understand you?'  
  
"No way Daisuke, you're coming with me, just like you said."  
  
"N-Nani???" but Ken was already on him, battling to get off the glove of his left hand." Ken what are you doing??? Ouch!!" The glove was off and the wrist was now naked.  
  
'Perfect, now the ring!'  
  
"Daisuke! Wach out!" said Kari.  
  
Too late, Ken had already put it on Daisuke's left wrist. The young leader of the Digidestiny fell unconscious and Ken prevented the hard fall by taking him in his arms.  
  
"What???? A dark ring? But I thought it only worked on Digimon!?" said TK in shock.  
  
"Exact! But this is a special Dark ring and now you're beautiful leader is mine.!" He was successfully  
  
escaping with Wormmon who looked overjoyed to see his master's success. The Digidestiny  
  
was in shock.  
  
"WAIT...DAISUKE!!!DAISUKE!!!!!PLEASE WAIT FOR ME KAISER I WANT TO BE WITH DAISUKE!!!" Cried out Veemon! He had taken back his form when Daisuke had fallen to the hand of the  
  
Kaiser.  
  
"Get him here! And in one piece!" said Ken to one of his Flying Digimon.(What's their names? I don't remember!)  
  
"You're not going to take Veemon too!!!" But as Yolei and Halsemon were going to attack Cody stopped them with a shout.  
  
"Let him go Yolei!"  
  
"What???... But Cody!!!"  
  
"He wants to protect Daisuke! You can't do anything! He's Daisuke's Digipartner."  
  
"Cody's right Yolei! Veemon is a part of Daisuke, as Halsemon is a part of you." said TK.  
  
"Yeah but..." protested Yolei.  
  
"That way he can protect him and Ken knows that to capture fully Daisuke, he needs  
  
Veemon." said Kari.  
  
"That makes sense! But why Daisuke? I know he's our leader....maybe 'cause of the soccer match." said Cody.  
  
"I don't think so, it was carefully planned before the match! That's why he came so late." said TK.  
  
"I'm not sure but didn't Ken say 'beautiful leader' when he took Daisuke?" said Halsemon.  
  
"He did!" said Nefertimon.  
  
"Errkk! That means...he's a fag?!?!" said Yolei  
  
The digimon blinked.  
  
"Oh boy! Poor Daisuke!" said Kari.  
  
"He's gotten in real trouble this time." said TK.  
  
"Hum… TK... what does fag mean?" said shyly Pegasusmon.  
  
All the Digidestiny sweatdropped.  
  
"It means..."started TK.  
  
"Well it's a way to call gay." said Cody.  
  
"What's a gay, Cody?" said Digmon.  
  
"It's a guy who likes other guys. Got it?" said Yolei, a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm a guy and I like Cody, does that mean I'm gay?" said Digmon  
  
"Not this way Digmon!" said Cody  
  
"A gay is someone who falls in love with a other guy." said Kari.  
  
"Oh" said the Digimon in unison.  
  
"I can't believe they finally got it." said Yolei  
  
"So that means Ken is in love with Daisuke." said Nefertimon  
  
"Sort of..."said Kari  
  
"Then why did Ken put a Dark ring on Daisuke? That takes all your will away." said Pegasusmon  
  
"Mmm… He said it was a special ring and that it does not affect Daisuke like it would a Digimon. He went unconscious remember?.» said TK.  
  
"Right and even if Ken loves Daisuke, that doesn't mean Daisuke loves him." said Yolei looking at Kari who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Looks like the Digimon Kaiser doesn't want to take any chances." said Cody.  
  
"We've got to get Daisuke out of there before...." but Kari did not finish her sentence, it was worthless.  
  
"We can't do anything today. We've got to find something to say to Daisuke's parents." said a confused Yolei.  
  
"I will say he's staying at my place." said Kari  
  
"Do you really think Jun will fall for that? I think we better say he's is at my house and Matt will take care of Jun." said TK.  
  
"Mmm...TK don't you think Matt will be mad at you?" said Yolei.  
  
"Yeah but it's a unexpected situation."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
ALL RIGHT!!! Chapter one over!  
  
Gomen nasai for the end of it! A pointless discussion of the Digidestiny. (But they'e lost without Dai-chan. And it's funny me thinks!)  
  
ps:Beta read by Arridys! Ain't she a sweet?  
  
SEE YAA IN CHAPT. 2 


	2. Looking for a past... in my lover arms!

You're Mine!Part 2

_ Chapter 2  
Looking for a past...in my lover arms! _   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. So please don't sue me. My cat love is food!!!(For the one who don't  
understand read the disclaimer of chap. 1)   
  
** Warning:** This fan fiction have **Yaoi** content. (That means guy +guy)It also a **Kensuke** or a **Daiken** call it  
what you like.(I prefer Kensuke)   
  
This part show how the dark ring get rid of Daisuke past and how he will believe what Ken said to him. But  
it do not change Daisuke mind. You can write flame if you like that make me laugh.   
  
Oi Oi I ttttrrrrrrrrryyyyy to not make to mmmmmmaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnyyyyy mistakesss(I'm really sorry  
Eclipse() I'm only good at dreaming)  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
'Finally we arrived. I have to change Daisuke before he woke up. 'He have everything ready. For Daisuke  
new outfit he have choose black leather (Can see anything better. Do you?).   
  
_(Get Hentai out of your mind. Ken to busy right now to do it)_   
  
'Kawai, I never going to let him wear any thing else that black leather.'(Evil grin)   
  
"What do you do to him??" said a worried Veemon   
  
"Noting wrong! He will wake up soon but if you want to stay here with him you have to do what I had say  
you on the way."   
  
"As long that you don't hurt him, I will!" said Veemon. 'It going to be hard to lie to Daisuke. I'm sure he'll  
notice something. But for is sake I'll do my best' The Kraiser have told the Blue Digimon what fake memory  
he want Daisuke try to remember. He want Veemon tell him about a accident that make him lost his past and  
that he always stay in the Digimon World when he found out he was a Digidestiny. And most of all he have  
to tell Daisuke that Ken is his lover. 'I know that he was having a crush on Ken in the real world but will he believe  
this.' When Ken have told that to him and wormmon they both won't believe it. Wormmon first agree  
and support Ken and it the fist time he see the Kraiser care for his Digimon. Look like to him that Ken have  
some difficulty to express his feeling. But if Daisuke is happy like that why not try. 'I hate to think about it  
but it will be the best for Daisuke to be loved.'He was the only person that know how Daisuke was hurt deep  
inside.   
  
"Naa...I will never hurt him. I can't hurt him."   
  
"Excuse me master, but we have some problem with one of you're slave."   
  
"Arrrrggg...Why right now! Oh well! Veemon Stay with your master if he wake up do as I said and don't  
think about escape or put out the ring."   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"Come on Wormmon. Which of these annoying slave try to escape?" And Ken take Wormmon in his arm  
like if it was something normal.   
  
"It a Yokomon, master. "'He is definitely in a good mood.'  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Mmm...Were I'm my."   
  
"In your room. Daisuke, are you all right?"   
  
"I think so, but who are you. You sure look familiar but I can remember a think."  
Daisuke was lost, he never see such a luxurious room. Well he think so but that little blue creature say that it  
was his room. He was the only think he was sure he know even if he can't remember him. 'Hey these goggles  
seem familiar too.'   
  
"I'm Veemon. You're Digipartner .Do you remember me?"   
  
"Well you do look familiar I said but can you tell me more. It seem like I can remember a thing!"   
  
'Here we go let begin with the accident.'  
"Well it will come back to you. I suppose it normal after such a accident."   
  
"A accident?"   
  
"Yeah, you fall from that cliff. It a miracle that you have only scratches so I think your head take all the  
shock!"  
Said half laughing half serious Veemon.   
  
"Mmm so you take me home?"   
  
"No Ken do! He was worried about you so much. You scare the hell out of him you know."  
'Oupp You got that one to far.'  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
'Damn those workless Digimon .Specially that Yokomon .Such a lost of time I could have use to be with  
Daisuke .I wonder if he up.'   
  
'There he go again with his troughs. I know I'm a part of him but sometime I will like to know what in his  
head.'  
"Master, you seem really more happy Today."  
"Do I Wormmon? Well I suppose that Daisuke's for something in that. Mmmm??"   
  
"Mmm so you take me home?" 'This is Daisuke's voice! So he's awake .I should remember to torture more  
that Yokomon for that. Look like Veemon is a more good liar then I troughs he'll. He know it for Daisuke's  
happiness so he will do what ever I ask.'   
  
"No Ken do! He was worried about you so much. You scare the hell out of him you know."  
'Sweet know I have to play worried guy. Thank a lot Veemon'   
  
"Shouldn't you enter before he do a other mischief, master" whisper wormmon.  
Ken nodded and enter the room were is beloved new lover was resting.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
"You're finally awake! Sorry to not have been by your side went you wake up Kobito!"   
  
'Ouff...Finally he here I don't know what I will have invent to keep Daisuke with no clue of his real past.'  
Think Veemon   
  
"Eeeee.... excuse me but ....KO-BI-TO???" said a surprised Daisuke.  
'Guess I really forgot to much, I must remember him, I must remember him...no use.' Daisuke knew he liked boy  
but how on earth could he have got such a beautiful guy to love him. Something wrong here. But he  
can't put the finger in it.   
  
"What wrong Dai-chan. Are you all right?"  
'No he can't, even with the Dark ring he don't like me. That can't be. Maybe I go to fast? He must love!'   
  
"I can't remember a think. So-so... you must be...Ken. Is it right?"   
  
"It Ken!...eeuuurr...Me and wormmon going to let the two of you alone ok? "Veemon actually wanted to get  
out of there the more fast possible. Not waiting for a answer he grap wormmon and lead him out of the room.  
"It better to let the to of them explain every thing they need too. "He whisper to wormmon ears .The green  
worm nodded.   
  
'Great now I'm alone with him .Stay calm Ken or he will suspect something .Stay calm.'   
  
"Cough...cough...You will have to remember me how I get such a beautiful lover." said shyly Daisuke.   
  
"Nani? Oh you mean how...how we fall in love with each others?"  
'He-He love...me! Yahhoooooo....I think it the most wonderful think that have ever happen to me .And he  
say I'm beautiful I think I'm going to melt. Clam down Ken he want to know how he got me. What I'm going  
to tell him damn I haven't trough about this.'   
  
"Yeah how I get some one that wonderful to love a jerk like me."   
  
"YOU'RE NOT A JECK DAI-CHAN."   
  
"Sure what ever you say."  
'Ken is cute went he's angry. Now I got weird taste what the matter you don't try to make angry you're lover  
generally.'   
  
"You're not and I love you. If Not I will not being going out with you for the past 2 month."   
  
"Two-Two month? That long! How can I forget that! Oh..."   
  
"That doesn't matter. I'll tell you how we fell for each others. Here in the digitalworld."   
  
"Digitalworld? This is something to do with that blue thing called Veemon who said he was my digipartner ?"   
  
"Veemon is your Digimon and the green worn you see it wormmon this one is my digipartner. This his the  
Digitalworld were you are a digidestiny. You are the older of the digimental of courage. Well you was the  
leader of the digidestiny until you come with me. I sure have to remember you that I'm the Digimon Kraiser!"  
Then Ken stopped to see Daisuke reaction.   
  
"And?" said Daisuke like if it was no problem in that.   
  
"And when you come here it was to fight me. But you and the other do not get along at all and you was  
falling for me. I can't tell the full story for you to decide to never go back to the real world but you do tell me  
that you wasn't wanted either in you're family that by the others digidestinys."   
  
"That make sense! But how do we decide to be together?"   
  
"Quiet, quiet I trying to tell you !Well one night when I was coming to the digital world to put other control  
spike and catch some powerful Digimon I fall on you. That were we get a little chat together. That was really  
unusual because we supposed to be enemies but you tell me that you didn't want to fight me any more. It  
stay like that. I was seeing you every night and we talk about many thing but we sometime just keep staring  
at each other till I tell you that I love you and you come live in my fortress. The others often try to stop me  
from taking the Digital World and they think I corrupt you and you are not in your full free will here but you  
never return with them."   
  
"I can't remember but it make a lot of sense. But one think..."   
  
"Yes Dai-chan."   
  
"You're not a good story teller!"   
  
"Go to sleep you need rest." Say Ken putting a pillow on Daisuke Head.   
  
"Hai Ken, know what?"   
  
"Iie, what?   
  
"Ai shiteru!" Said softly Daisuke will closing is eyes and fall in a deep sleep.   
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
IIII kkkkkkknnnnnnnooooowwwwwww! The lie Ken tell to Daisuke is pretty bad. I wanted it  
that way because Ken is good at lying when he planned it and never will it be went it come all sudden for the need.  
This is already the end of part 2   
_ Expect you like it! _** Part 3 coming soon. **


	3. The night...

You're Mine! part.3

_ Chapter 3  
The night... _   
  
by: Urashiwaka   
  
**Disclaimer**: I DO OWN DIGIMON. OK....ok it a lie. But it was working a try! ^_^Anyway Digimon is to  
some lucky Japanese creator. And he's better not trying to sue me cause he will get noting.(Yep my cat  
eat is food I got to buy him more if I don't want him to stare to dead.)   
  
**Warning**: This is **yaoi**. And it about Ken and Daisuke .Sssssoooooooo . ...homophobic get the hell out of  
there if you don't want to have a major depression._ ("Why did homophobic will be there Ura, this your  
3rd chapter Ura!"---That what my mama say)_   
  
Oi and this is for you 'Davis's girl' cause I know you like it a lot even if I do many mistakes. I promise write a  
lot more if you keep good review like that.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT????"   
  
"Please, this is not like you have to date her or something...We just want her to keep his big mouth shut."   
  
"You don't understand. Every talk with June will end in a date that I don't want. I'm already be catch at  
that no thank you! Why do you want me to do that TK Do you want my dead? "   
  
"Well, Daisuke..."   
  
"This boy got way to far. I not going to date his sister cause mister got late or something like that."   
  
"Daisuke got kidnapped Yamato. "Interrupt Hikari.   
  
"What?...say that again..."   
  
"Daisuke got kidnapped by the Kraiser nissan. In fact the kraiser is Ken Ichijouchi and he kidnap Daisuke. It  
really difficult to excuse his absence to his parent and but more to June she's quite...let say difficult to  
handle."   
  
"You really means Daisuke got kidnap by the Digimon Kraiser and that the Kraiser his the boy genius: Ken  
Ichijouchi? Wow... This is not easy to understand so calm down and explain slowly please. "said Tachi who  
was not quite sure to have perfectly ear what TK have say.   
  
"Well we were on you way to destroy a control spike....Bla Bla Bla..."(This is Yolei who tell the story till they  
à get to the point were Ken put a Dark ring on Daisuke)   
  
"Ok ok Yolei more simple please my head hurt. "said Matt  
'Man this girl sure have a loud mouth'   
  
"Well in resume it Ken is gay and he kidnapped Daisuke "said Cody.   
  
"Wow not that simple Cody we don't understand a think of what you mean to "said Tachi who was starting  
to have a headache too.  
'Poor boy, he always got in trouble and it not even is fault this time.'   
  
"What we trying to say it that: 1-The Kraiser is Ken Ichijouchi the boy genius.2-Ken put a dark ring on  
Daisuke who doesn't have the same effect that other because Daisuke fall unconscious. 3- Veemon and  
Daisuke got taken by the Kraiser and finally....4-Ken is gay ."say Kari   
  
"Kari your the sweetest little sister ever... but what the point of the 4 think. We don't care if is....Oh my god...  
He kidnap Daisuke for that!.....Aren't they?"   
  
"Yeah...We think so... by the way he treated Daisuke but we aren't sure. What ever we need a decoy for his  
family and...June" TK look at Matt with is 'Please nissan, please ,please ,please...' look.   
  
"Guess I got no choice but you better get his butt back tomorrow cause I don't want to handle June twice  
in a round. ouch..."Tai hit Yama in the side.   
  
"Hey, Think about being kidnap by June and forced to do 'You know what'. I think you will get a little  
of what he feel."   
  
"Actually, that why I don't want to see June twice in a round."   
  
Everyone swear drop.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Ok know we let the digidestiny deal with Daisuke's family problem. Not that have something against June  
but she can be annoying even if she like is brother(Well not exactly like him, but the first time she trix Matt I  
feel a déja vu.)  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Man I'm bored. What Ken doing? He said he will not be long!"   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting love, I just have to let know my mom that I still alive."   
  
"Yup doesn't matter you are here now."   
  
'I can believe, he still have lost memory a few hours ago but he's acting like every thing normal, Oh yeah that  
true the dark ring make I'm feel like it normal.'   
  
"mmm...Ken-chan what are you thinking?"   
  
"Mmmm? Nani?"   
  
"I said what are you thinking? You were deep in your troughs a minute ago!"   
  
"Noting that you should worry about only Kraiser troughs."   
  
"It nice for me! My Koibito is better with is own troughs then me! Really Ken I...mmmpppfff..."   
  
Daisuke was cup off by Ken lip who were sealing his. Without hesitate Daisuke answer to this kiss with as  
much passion that he can. Unfortunately for the two love human kind have to breath.   
  
"Ok I retrieve what I said."   
  
"Oh really so soon. Why not argue with me a little more!"   
  
"As your wish Koibito"  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
No I won't write a lemon there if you want one ask it in a review.  
How was it till know! Sorry Davis's girl there not much in this one I just can't do much longer without a  
lemon.   
  
See what will happen next? Then review! ** See you maybe in part 4 **


	4. About love and friendship...

You're Mine!Part.4

_Chapter 4  
About love and friendship...   
  
by: Urashiwaka_   
  
**Disclaimer**: For the 4th time in this fic. I Do Not Own Digimon.   
  
**Warning**: This fic contain major Yaoi. This is also a Kensuke (Dah)   
  
OI .This is again for you Davis's girl. I don't own you can make me write like that. Anyway I  
like this fic. So let get started.  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
'So this is how it feel...to love and be loved. I like it! Yes I really like it. Who would ever trough  
about the Kraiser having a heart. The slaves will probably be completely....bemused...yes that  
the word bemused(look in the dictionary if you don't know what that mean). they will never  
understand how somebody with a heart take pleasure in torturing them. Ha! Sure it easy to  
think evil person have no hearth.'   
  
"Ken...are you still asleep?" whisper Daisuke to Ken ear.   
  
No response.   
  
"Oi koi...you know you're beautiful like this."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Your awake! Yes you're beautiful in every way of the word."   
  
"I'm? Then you're a god to make me feel like this."   
  
"eh? I'm only human and it good like this I don't want the responsibility to be a god."   
  
"You do be a god in my eyes."   
  
"Do not!"  
"Do"  
"Do not, if I was I couldn't be with you."   
  
"Why? Are you saying that I'm not enough good for god." say Ken more in a laughing way then  
the anger voice he try to have.   
  
"No you're to good for god. It just that I will not have the two feet on earth."   
  
"Nani? What that about?"   
  
"Never mind! I think I'm not good at anything except say think that doesn't make sense."   
  
Ken look as is boyfriend with a playful look.  
"I know something that you're good at Koi." Then he kiss Daisuke.  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
Now it obvious what they're doing so I will let you imagine it. ^^  
Now just you take you were we are suppose to: That was the morning and after they made...  
Ken left for school. Now we go back to the Digidestiny after school!  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
"What Yolei doing we got to get Daisuke back." said TK   
  
"She cleaning her glasses." said Cody   
  
"Na-Nani?"   
  
"Claim down TK. You know she do that when she's nervous." said Kari   
  
"Hai, demo..."   
  
"Plus we have to wait for the older Digidestiny to be here. Remember they wanted to help." said  
Cody   
  
"Hai, I know it welcome help but we have to hurry cause I don't think Daisuke is fine!"   
  
"Since when do you worry for Daisuke, TK?" said Yolei   
  
"Finally Yolei! Well since he is in danger. I know we are not kind of close friend but I do care  
even if he annoy Hikari."   
  
"He do not annoy me TK. It annoy you! Don't you know that he's not serious at all. It kind of a  
way he show he care a lot."   
  
"I will like he have a other way to show he care. I know he is not serious Kari it not like if it was  
easy for him. He do got a lot of pressure."   
  
"If you call June pressure I understand TK. Gomen we late." said Matt who enter the  
computers room follow by Tai, Joe , Izzy and Sora (Mimi is in America).   
  
"So let going I think Daisuke really need the rescue now." said   
  
"RIGHT" everyone   
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN" for all the music lover now is the time to listen to 'Here we go' Digimon  
theme.  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
How was this part? Did the Digidestiny will succeed bring back Daisuke Today? Will Matt will  
have to date June twice? X_X   
  
**Know It in Part 4**


	5. Trap for the Kaiser(for lack of better t...

You're Mine!Part.5

_Chapter 5  
Trap for the Kaiser(for lack of better Title)   
  
by: Urashiwaka_   
  
**Disclaimer:**...............Hum?.....I really have to say that again?.......ok!...**D-I-G-I-M-O-N I-S  
N-O-T M-I-N-E!**...Is that understandable or I make to many mistake(Talking about the bold  
word)   
  
**Warning:** I think you all know if you read the chapters before that this fanfiction content Yaoi.   
  
By the way I got a new web Page it name[ Nakamura Urashiwaka's Yaoi Shrine][1]. Any  
suggestion is welcome. Oi if you have a request about a fic [e-mail][2] me!(Don't be shy I love  
Weird Idea and [e-mail][2])  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
"Oh come on Ken! I can sacrifice any thing for you and I don't care about some faceless friends  
that I don't remember."   
  
Daisuke was trying to convince Ken to let him affront the Digidestined. That fright Ken cause if  
Daisuke remember them he will lost him forever. He don't want to even give the smallest chance  
to the Digidestined to take back Daisuke. Think was just perfect like that if he could have  
Daisuke his world was perfect.   
  
"No, no and no I don't want to let you to. You always wanted to not see them again if I let you  
do that you will want to kill me went you remember every thing."   
  
"Euh master, excuse me if I interrupt you but they are here."   
  
"Acrk damn, Send some Airdramon to slow them down. "'Damn if they find Daisuke it the end I  
don't want to lost him. Never will I, Is mine no one else'   
  
"Yes master"   
  
"Why do you not let me fight them! You know that I can!"   
  
"No Dai-chan I'm sorry. You stay here!"   
  
'I will not let you go so easy Ken. I'm going to fight the one who oppose my love. Who ever  
they are.'_(He have the Digiegg of courage^^)_ ...............................................................................................................................................   
  
"We near, well at least that what my computer said." said Izzy looking around and see no big  
fortress. Just plain desert._(I don't care, I haven't see the movie so I do what I like)_   
  
"I just expect that he still be with is D-3."said Tai   
  
"Cheer up! Why did the Kaiser will have send Airdramon to slow us down if not." said TK.  
_(thank to Digi_riven for the name) _   
  
"TK right there hope that I don't have to tell June is brother will not be home again tonight."   
  
"Matt please this is no time for joke." said Sora.   
  
"People, big problem here." said Joe pointing at the coming Digimon Kaiser.   
  
"Well we know he'll show up." said Cody   
  
"Of course, we mind as well take advantage of it." said Yolie.   
  
"How?" said Kari.   
  
"Every one listen." said Yolei  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
'Mmm... I trough they were more on my monitors. Oh well I just was too busy convince  
Daisuke that I don't notice who were there. Anyway these pathetic jerk won't take my  
Daisuke.'   
  
"Every One ready!" Whisper Tai to Kari, TK and Cody the rest of them were hiding to surprise  
the Kaiser. That was the plan Yolei have came too.   
  
'_"This is not the best plan I know but if it have a slide chance we should give it a try."_ I  
just beg he do not already figured out. Please be right Yolei' think Kari   
  
"So what do you want pathetic fool, I not in the mood too play today so I mind just as well kill  
you." said the Digimon Kaiser on is Airdramon   
  
"Give us back Daisuke or else ..."said Tai   
  
"Or else what? You gone cry to you're mummy? "said sarcastically the Kaiser   
  
"Or that !Halsemon attack!" said Yolei.   
  
'Fuck a trap, I should have know it.' But it was too late the Airdramon was knocked out.  
"Shit!"   
  
"Know we mind as well discuss." said Kari  
"Pfff..." but Ken know he was in a bad position.   
  
"It simple tell us were Daisuke is." said Cody   
  
"I'm right here Digidestined"  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
Oh oh oh! Did Daisuke going too remember them. Did Ken going to lose what he wanted so  
much. Find out next.   
  
Oi I'm sorry I was busy so it take me time to write some more. Thank to Davis's girl, Sailor  
Mystiqua and my best friend Aaridys for there support. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/urashiwaka/home.html
   [2]: mailto:a.m.boucher@videotron.ca



	6. Confrontation

You're Mine! Part.6

_Confrontation  
Chapter 6   
  
By: Urashiwaka (Nakamura Urashiwaka)_   
  
**Disclaimer**: Digimon: Digital Monster is someone else propriety. Don't ask who I don't know!  
But it not Fox Kid who own it for real cause it Japanese.   
  
**Warning**: Oi come on. For know on you should know that this fanfiction contain Yaoi.   
  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
"I'm right here Digidestined."   
  
All: "Dai-Daisuke?"   
  
Ken:_ 'NO! Daisuke Why?'_   
  
_(Let see what the Digidestined think of Daisuke new style)_  
Yolei: _'Wow he's kind of cute in black leather'(No this is mot a Daiyako)_   
  
Kari: _'That sure change my way to look at him'(This is not a Daikari)_   
  
TK: _'Ecrkk...Humm...Nice...humm'(Not a Takadai either)_   
  
Cody: _'????What the heck'(Sorry even being a intelligent child is too young to understand)_   
  
Tai: _'Waa...He still wear the goggle!'(Euhhh...never mind)_   
  
Matt: _'I wonder if black leather will fit Tai as well as Davis'(euhh....Mattt........)_   
  
Joe:_'...'(...)_   
  
Izzy: _'There must be some kind of bug here'(No Izzy Daisuke pretty is not a bug. You just  
have too notice it sooner baka.)_   
  
Sora: _'What is crest again? Sex appeal?'(gasp....Sorry about that this is not a Daira)_   
  
Mimi if she was there: _'Daisuke so cute. I should bring him in the leather sold in this...'(Argg  
what the heck I'm doing?)_   
  
_(OK! Every Sorry about this! Let get too real thing.)_   
  
All: "Dai-Daisuke?"   
  
"Who do you expect? Santa Claus maybe?"_(Sound like Daisuke...)_   
  
TK: "That sound like Daisuke too me..."_(Hey what did I just say)_   
  
_(Actually every one this is a Imperiodramon cote but it seem so much like Daisuke)_   
  
"It better sound like me because it me dude."_(fight fight fight and not for a girl this time)_   
  
Kari: "Daisuke are you all right?"   
  
"I'm pretty fine...." Daisuke make a sight to Flamedramon."...you're not!"   
  
"FIRE ROCKET"   
  
The shot miss the digidestined but they were not the target Daisuke couldn't attack when Ken  
was there it was to make them confuse so Ken could escape.   
  
Tai: "What the matter with you? We here for rescue you?"   
  
"Well Thank you but look like the only one who going to need rescue is you."   
  
Matt: "Daisuke have you lost you're mind."   
  
The former Kaiser just smile at that now that he have reached Daisuke side.  
_'This is too funny I was worry for noting' He make hear a snap from is whip.'_   
  
Izzy: "What have you done to him?"   
  
Ken: "Just make him realized how lucky he his. Sorry to say good bye so soon but we have a lot  
of thing to do like: conquer the Digital World."   
  
Yolei: "You're not escaping so easily!"   
  
Daisuke: "Sorry to disappoint you but yes we are. Flamedramon you and the Vegimon give  
them the scare of there life."   
  
Flamedramon: "As you wish!"   
  
Both Daisuke and Ken hop on the appearing Airdramon. as soon that they gone the Vegimon  
appear from no were.   
  
"FIRE ROCKET"   
  
"STAR SHOWER"_(I think?!?!?!)_   
  
Cody: "Flamedramon what are you doing were you're friend don't you remember?"   
  
Flamedramon: "You were went you were Daisuke friends. Sorry I do not wish you're dead so  
you better run away."   
  
Izzy: "Don't you understand that it not really Daisuke will. He just used by the Kaiser."   
  
_'They don't understand, They can't not understand'_   
  
Joe: "Please Flamedramon don't you want to have the old Daisuke back."   
  
Flamedramon: "NO I DON'T. I know this is hard to understand but this Daisuke is a lot better  
like this."   
  
Tai: "Why? Why do you find it better like this don't you loved like he was before."   
  
Agumon: "Tai? This is not I question or like or not I think."   
  
Flamedramon: "You're right Agumon. This is about Daisuke happiness."   
  
Sora: "Wasn't he happy before?"   
  
At that moment Flamedramon look around. All the Vegimon have be beaten by the other  
Digimon.   
  
Flamedramon: "No he wasn't even if he was looking like he was. I can't talk anymore they must  
be near the based and soon will watch the screen so please go. Run out and come back later."   
  
Izzy: "Wait one last thing. What did the dark right do to Daisuke"   
  
Flamedramon: "Memory lost...and trust in Ken..."  
With that Flamedramon just back is way to the Kaiser fortress.  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
On the Kaiser monitor room Little wormmon was looking at that.   
  
_'That can't be good but I understand him I often want too tell them every thing but they  
can't help him, right?'_   
  
"So how does it end wormmon."   
  
Wormmon jump at the Kaiser voice he was particular kind too him since Daisuke was there.   
  
Wormmon: "They run away. Flamedramon is coming back but all the Vegimon have been free  
from there dark right."   
  
Daisuke: "Sorry that my fault I should have choice more powerful Digimon but thinking is not  
my strong point."   
  
Ken: "Don't say such think you were right anyway these were workless to me. At least they  
could prevent them from running after us."   
  
All:"..."   
  
Daisuke: "Ken?"   
  
Ken: "Hai?"   
  
Daisuke:" Do you know how much I love you?"   
  
_'I think I have a idea of it'_ Ken: "If I say no will I have a demonstration."   
  
They both star laughing as wormmon was leaving them alone.  
...............................................................................................................................................   
  
Maa....Maa....Take me a eternity write this part I'm sorry but I promise I will write more soon  
until then Ja ne. 


End file.
